


Lust and Passion

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Clones, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Creampie, Dolls, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gender or Sex Swap, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Twincest, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Pale pink lips pressed against pale pink lips, as excited hands roamed over each others body in a burning desire for one another. Two pairs of red eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids, pale skin possessing a faint sheen of sweat. Pulling his head back, Alexander Moores took in rapid intakes of breath, as he gazed upon the beauty in front of him. With a deftness few possessed, he quickly and easily unbuttoned her black shirt, grinning as he saw she was wearing no bra. 

Alexia Moores shivered as her twin opened up her shirt to cool night air. She loved this; the thrill that came with fucking in public, fucking her twin brother. Admittedly, they were fairly far into an alley way, and partially hidden by a stack of wooden pallets, but still, anyone could easily stumble upon them, and it made her so fucking wet. With a practiced ease, she undid her brothers trousers, pulling them and his underwear down a bit, enough for his sizeable, nearly erect cock to spring out.   
  
Feeling his cock freed from it’s confines, Alex reached his hand under Alexia's skirt, and felt the soaked g-string she wore, pushing it aside as he shoved his fingers into her pussy, receiving a moan from her, before he too moaned as she jerked his cock to full erection. “Shove it in!” She panted, guiding his seven inch member to her tight, soaked entrance. With a powerful thrust, Alex's cock was rammed into her waiting sex, and Alexia bit back a cry of pleasure as her brother penetrated her, lest she draw unwanted attention to them. Wrapping one slender leg around her brother, she pressed her lips against his again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

Alex loved the feeling of his sisters pussy, always so tight, the fleshy walls rippling and massaging his cock. Pressing his sister against the wall, he continued to ram his member into her, and felt her moans through their kiss. His cock throbbed, and he felt a thin string of precum dribble out of his swollen cock, clear juices running down either side of his member. Her walls suddenly clamped down around his member, and he felt her grip falter for a moment as she came, spraying her clear cum against the base of his cock. He could feel himself about to cum, and he pulled his mouth away from his sisters. “I’m... I’m about to cum sis” He gasped, managing to hold back his orgasm.

In response, his sister leant in close to him, bringing her other leg up to wrap around him, before suddenly pulling him in, the stimulation too much for him, and he came, each rope of cum bringing a shudder to his body. They stayed locked together, little globs of his cum leaking out of Alexia’s pussy, past his cock, before they’d finally recovered enough for her to plant both feet firmly on the ground, and allow him to withdraw his softening cock. As soon as his cock left her, thick, gooey cum started running down her leg. Wiping some onto her finger, she brought it to her mouth and swallowed it, getting a half-hearted aroused throb from his cock. “Mmmm... you came a lot” 

Alex shrugged, as he pulled his trousers back up. “I’ve been... experimenting” He waggled his eyebrows, and his sibling giggled, crouching down, before Alex heard the sound of running water hitting stone, and a sigh of relief left Alexia's mouth. “What about you; you know I’m wary about cumming inside you” She grinned at him. 

“Well, I’ve also been experimenting; remember that piercing I got” He knew the one, just above her clit. “Yeah, I remember” He replied. “One of those books was on enchanting things for different effects; one of them was eliminating the chance of pregnancy” She finally stood up, a puddle of piss mixed with cum where she once stood. He smirked; his sister understood the more subtle magics better the he did. He preferred the more obvious magics, like increasing the size of his load without increasing the size of his already large balls, or decreasing his refractory period to basically nothing. 

His sister placed a kiss on his cheek, and together, they left the alley. “So what do you want to do now?” Alex asked, as they walked the relatively empty streets. It was, after all, nearly one in the morning, and they lived in a rather quiet city. Well, it was really more of an oversized town.

His sister grinned mischievously. “Well, we could either go home, and continue our... activities” She rubbed his crotch, getting a throb in response. “Orrrr... we could find some drunk floozy, and play with her for a bit” He watched a series of symbols dance around Alexias hand. He knew each of them to be a different spell, however, one both of them knew quite well was the forget spell. It was useful in ensuring that whatever target they had had their way with had no idea who they were, or what they even look like. 

It was then that Alex heard something in a different alley, and chose to investigate. Collapsed in a drunk, muttering heap, unconscious, was a woman. She was, at a guess, in her early thirties, with red hair and tanned skin, wearing a crumpled white dress, that came down to just above her knees. An empty bottle was held loosely in her hand, and Alex noticed that it had knocked into a few other bottles, which is what caught his attention. She was laying on her front, meaning he couldn’t see what her tits were like, but her ass was large and shapely. “Well... I suppose I could indulge myself, if I came across the opportunity” He said, grinning as he released his hardening cock from his trousers. 

“It would be rude not to, right” His sister smirked, taking a seat on an old wooden box, legs spread, and fingers playing with her pussy. Alex, however, needed to take care of something before he fucked that gorgeous ass. Taking aim with his semi-hard member, he sighed as he started pissing, splashing the pale yellow stream onto the drunks body, soaking her hair and her clothes quite throughly. “Damn, didn’t realise you were holding so much in” Alexia said, fingers teasing her pussy.

Alex dragged the woman onto her knees, lifting up her dress, exposing her ass to the world, and pulling her panties down, and pissing on her asshole, before pushing the tip into her, lubing her insides a bit. A moment later he stopped pissing, and jerked himself to full hardness, and was about to penetrate the woman's ass, when Alexia stopped him. He glanced her curiously, before she wiped a generous amount of her juices onto his cock, winking at him before returning to her box. Lining himself up, he gently pushed his member into her tight hole, the woman whimpering and tensing as he did so. 

Finally hilting himself inside of her, the woman sighed in satisfaction. Then he pulled out a bit quicker, before pushing back in a bit faster, slowly increasing his speed until he was going at a steady pace, the woman’s quiet, whimpering moans filling the alley, along with slapping of damp flesh against damp flesh. His sister came into view, crouching over the woman’s head, fingering herself with a furious need, before letting out a cry of pleasure as she sprayed clear cum on the woman’s head and back, the sight making Alex speed up from his leisurely pace to a rapid pounding.

Alexia lent back against a wall, gently massaging her pussy, before pulling a sweet from one of her shirt pockets, proceeding to unwrap and eat it, followed by another one. She then proceeded to give him two sweets, telling him to swallow quickly, which he did, one sweet having a lemony flavour, the other being minty. The woman beneath him suddenly tensed, before moaning as she reached orgasm, and Alex started to furiously pound her ass, his balls churning as he inched closer to filling the woman’s ass with his cum. A moment later, he withdrew so that only the very tip remained inside, before ramming his cock in as fast and as hard as possible, cum exploding out of his cock, his body shuddering with every burst of cum.

Pulling his member out, he grinned as a stream of cum flowed out of the woman, however, instead of him feeling satisfied as he expected, a trickle cum was flowing sluggishly out his cock, and an urge to blow a load again was pressing on his mind. He also felt the need to piss again, but he couldn’t whilst hard. “Something else you made?” He asked, flipping the woman onto her back, and pulling her dress down to expose her sizeable tits. 

“Y-Yeah” His sisters face was flushed a deep red, a need to cum visible on her face. Alex knelt down over the woman, and placed his cock between her tits, and pressed them against his member. His sister stood over the woman’s head, fingering herself with a desperate need. Fucking the woman’s pillowy tits, Alex smeared his precum in her cleavage and on her tits, fucking them hard and fast. Just as he was about to cum, he stood up, and continued to jerk himself, just as Alexia came, squirting all over the woman, moaning lewdly as she came a dozen times.

Then he came, thick ropes of hot, sticky cum splattering against her face, then painting her tits white, before opening her mouth, barely holding back his next blast, and shoving his cock down her throat, and depositing half-a-dozen blasts of cum into her stomach. Finally, holding back his orgasm again, in a fit of mischievousness, he rammed his cock into her pussy, and came twice more. Pulling out to allow his cock to go flaccid, and allow him to relieve himself, he admired the drunken, unconscious whore, covered in his fertile seed as well as leaking it from every hole and glistening with his sister’s cum. 

When his cock was finally soft, his sister smiled, and started pissing on the woman, and he did the same. He sighed in relief, his bladder no longer feeling like it was going to explode, the two of them carefully hosing the woman down in more piss than they should feasibly be able to produce. After emptying what felt like a gallon of piss over the woman, who was now throughly soaked in urine, they stopped, having run out, before leaving the woman, covered in piss and cum, and most likely pregnant after having Alex’s fertile seed forced inside of her pussy.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**


	2. Chapter 2

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Hanging her towel on the hook, Alexia stepped under the shower head, not bothering to close the curtain, and let the hot water run over her sexy body. Their home wasn’t as much of a house, as it was a sizeable, if cheap, apartment. Three stories, with herself and her brother living on three second storey, with ten individual apartments on each floor. Each one had a balcony out back, overlooking a vast field, a bedroom, a living room, and a small kitchen, along with a small bathroom, that had a toilet and a sink. For whatever reason, the designer had decide that a shower room on each floor was better than having a shower in each apartment. The showers were cubicles, with cheap dividers and curtains instead of doors. Not that she minded. 

Leaning against one of the dividers, which were oddly sturdy, despite being cheap, and started playing with herself, gently coaxing her clit from where it was hidden. So focused was she on teasing herself, that she failed to notice somebody else come in, and watch her for a few minutes, before entering the stall next to her, closing their curtain. Despite having lived here for nearly three years, she had never noticed that somebody, at some point, had cut holes in the dividers, each only five inches wide, and smoothed over to protect whatever was placed through it. In this case, Alexia gasped as something warm poked her ass. Jumping away and spinning around, Alexia looked, somewhat dumbfounded, at the black cock that was poking through a hole she’d never noticed. 

A grin came to her face, and she knelt down in front of the hard cock. It wasn’t as big as her brother’s, but it was still sizeable, though more girthy than anything. Five-and-a-half inches long, at a guess, and almost two inches wide, it would satisfy until her brother came home from his work. Well, their work. They did the same job on alternating days. Grinning, she softly stroked the stranger’s cock, her lithe, long fingers wrapping around it, whilst her tongue teased the tip. Her other hand tended to her dripping sex, her fingers gently sliding in and out of her pussy, the running shower water forgotten in favour of this. 

Something salty hit her tongue, and she could feel herself approaching orgasm. Standing up, Alexia wiped her soaked hand on the stranger’s cock, before turning around, and lining his cock up with her ass, she slammed it against the divider, taking the cock in a single movement, crying out in pleasure, nearly cumming from the stimulation. Before she’d even fully recovered from holding back a powerful orgasm, the stranger had started thrusting, hard and fast, each thrust drawing a loud moan from her. It was a struggle to keep from cumming, but at the same time, it was _so_ pleasurable.

The stranger’s pace started to collapse, in favour of burying his cock as far as possible. And then finally, he moaned loudly, followed by a thump of the stranger slamming his front against the divider, and then he came. Thick, hot cum was pumped into her, the heat and the feeling it brought finally pushing her over the edge, clear cum spraying from her pussy, as she cried our in ecstasy. After a few moments, Alexia pulled away from the softening cock, thick cum sluggishly flowing from her ass, and watched as the cock was withdrawn from the hole. She didn’t bother looking through, and instead continued with her shower, her sexual appetite sated for now.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**   
  


Pulling her trousers and panties up, Alexia handed over the payment for her new tattoo, thanking the young tattoo artist, and giving him a smile. He blushed and turned away, and she left the small building, laughing a little. Of course, the tattoo of two crescent shapes, facing each other, on her groin wasn’t _just_ a tattoo. She had ‘convinced’ the artist to use the ink she’d brought with her, though he had examined it to make sure it was safe, and the ink had a special potion mixed in with it, one she was eager to see if it worked. Admittedly, the smaller one on her back displayed that the potion did work as described, and the tattoo form meant that it worked on demand, but that only permitted her skin to change colour. This one would be different.

If it worked, she would create a few others, before getting her brother to get the same ones. After all, being able to completely change gender at will would be exciting and entertaining. Though, she wasn’t entirely sure how it would work if she ever decided to have a child. Still, she was eager to test it out. Considering where she was, Alexia chose to enter the park at the edge of the city, and entered the forest that surrounded the park, and a good portion of the city. Going fairly deep into the forest, but not so deep that she’d get lost, she pulled her trousers and panties down, removing them completely, thankful for the lack of rain and warm days, resulting in the forest being fairly dry.

Focusing on the tattoo, she imagined herself with a cock. As big and as thick as her brothers, with a pair of balls like his. An itch on her crotch appeared, and looking down, she saw a red welt appear, slowly growing into a bump, before stretching out, itching like mad, leaning back against a tree, she found that touching it sent lances if immense pleasure through her, her pussy drooling girlcum. She felt an unfamiliar weight drop from her crotch, and saw a pair balls, heavy and filled with cum. 

Her new, seven inch cock was extremely sensitive, and was causing her to feel extremely aroused, and yet the moment she gave it a gentle stroke, she was cumming. Ropes of cum shot through the air, arcing and splattering against the ground. And yet, even after shooting several ropes of cum, her cock still remained hard, and her arousal only got worse, her cock losing it’s ridiculous sensitivity. She was about to start stroking her cock, when she heard a muffled gasp nearby. Carefully looking around, she barely noticed a slight movement going back behind a tree.

Grinning, she quietly made her way towards the tree, a spell at the ready, before suddenly going around the tree, and casting her spell, causing whatever she hit to become a rag doll. Looking, she chuckled darkly at the sight of a young girl, no older than eleven, collapsed in a boneless heap on the ground, looking up at her fearfully. Noticing the symbol on her shirt, Alexia chuckled again. The girl was an orphan, nobody would miss her. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to peep?” The girl couldn’t respond. Alexia picked the girl up, and carried her over to where her trousers and panties were.

Dropping her on the ground, she grabbed a marker pen from her trousers, before gently removing the girl’s shirt. As expected, the girl wasn’t wearing a bra, and was still very flat, but that just made it easier. With great care, Alexia drew a rune on her chest, just below where her breasts were. When the rune was complete, the dull red suddenly flared brightly, and the girl’s body started to change, become more and more doll like, her skin becoming more like silicon, spreading out from her chest, her tanned skin becoming lighter in colour until it was a lovely creamy white. However, her eyes were still alert, and she was terrified. Alexia’s cock throbbed at the sight. 

When it was finished, Alexia grinned. The girl was a living sex doll, that would be incapable of performing any action, save for breathing and blinking, and basically all automatic body functions necessary for her immediate survival, without her command. Alexia made a note to add a transformation rune, instead of a tattoo, which was more limited in function, but less obvious, in order to truly have fun with her. But for now...

Alexia swiftly removed the girl’s three-quarter lengths and her panties, grinning at the sight of her young pussy. She felt her cock heat up, and watched as it grew another two inches, and widened to three inches, whilst her balls seemed to be... bigger. The size of apples, if she guessed right. The girl looked horrified, as much as she could with only her eyes being able to move. Placing her cock at the entrance to the girls pussy, before forcefully shoving her cock in, a muted scream emanating from the girl. Alexia moaned, the feeling of the girls incredibly tight, young pussy was... impossible to describe. It was difficult to stop herself from cumming right then and there. And thanks to her change, her pussy would remain _very_ tight. 

Alexia looked down as she felt something warm drip from her pussy, and saw a few trickles of bright red blood dripping past her cock (which was creating a small bulge from where it rested). Alexia chuckled; virgins was always the best, even though that was quite obvious considering her new toy’s age. And then, she withdrew and started thrusting, quickly and forcefully, but didn’t last more than a dozen thrusts before she couldn’t hold back.

Ramming her cock in as hard as possible, she moaned loudly as she came, her thrusts becoming shudders, as she rapidly emptied her balls, the girls womb inflating and cum squeezing past her cock and the walls of her pussy. Groaning, she withdrew her cock, cum pouring sluggishly from the girls pussy. Standing over the girl, Alexia jerked her cock, a few more weak strings of cum dribbling out of her cock, and onto the girls face. Forcing her cock to shrink to a more concealable size of six inches, and her balls shrank to the size of pingpong balls, Alexia quickly redressed herself and the girl, after making sure the girl’s womb had returned to a more normal size (by emptying her cum onto the floor), and ordered to follow, making her way home through the back alleys and quiet streets, eager to play with her toy more, who was silently crying. Alexia knew that, in time, she’d come to love it. 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**


End file.
